


A Promise Kept

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Chosen Undead is a Lord of Cinder, F/M, Solaire is the Ashen One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: “Will you come back for me, my incandescent sun?"The bell rang once and The Lords rose only to abandoned their thrones. The bell rang again and the Unkindled rose. One for each of the risen Lords. Thalia and Solaire are two such beings except there's a difference between them: Thalia, who was once the Chosen Undead is now a Lord of Cinder and Solaire is Unkindled. It was Thalia's duty to take up a throne so the First Flame could be linked once more but she left it to go to her ancient homeland. Now it is Solaire's duty to hunt her down and force her to return to her "Unwanted" throne, but for him that's easier said than done especially when the Lord he is to go after is the woman he dearly loves.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Hatter/gifts).

> Have a one-shot to tie you over for a bit until I get the next chapter up. I don't own any of the Souls games (that means I DON'T have Dark Souls (remastered) or Dark souls II or Dark Souls III) so it's going to take a bit for me to get the Ornstein and Smough chapter up. (hope you're a game of thrones fan as there are some GoT references in here too *winks*). Grab some tissues and Prepare to cry (don't kill me! *runs and hides*). 
> 
> For everyone else (and you, Diana) reading this: This is PARTIALLY canon to Thalia's story. Its a possible future for Solaire and Thalia but there is no guarantee that it will be their ultimate future. I do have the ending for "The Huntress and The Sun" planned out it's just GETTING there that will be the hard part. But what parts are actually canon to Thalia's story? You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> (Last bit of the story was inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS2jLLnVMy8 I recommend i. Also ignore the spacing in the description it's being an irritating thing no matter WHAT I do to try and fix it)

She looked up towards the sun, but it was not the sun she had once known. No, this sun was black with a strange red ring around it. It delivered no warmth, how could it when it looked exactly like the Dark Sign she had once borne upon her person. A sign that she no longer wore upon having been summoned back into this grey and tired world through the ringing of a bell, a ringing that had told her all she had needed to know but she had still gone to this world’s version of the place called Firelink Shrine only to discover one thing: The Linking of the First Flame was in danger and she, along with several others had been called back as Lords of Cinder to retake their thrones to aid with linking the flame. But like the few other Lords that had come here before her, she had looked to the thrones before her, had been directed to the one that she should take up _but she had refused_. There was no point in her re-taking the throne of being a potential link to the First Flame, she had done it once there was truly no point in her doing it again. _“I have already served my time as a Lord, let someone else take up the mantle.”_ She had told the Firekeeper who had tried to, and begged, her to re-take the throne. Upon having said those words, she had left Firelink Shrine and had traveled somewhere else, traveled back to where her original journey had begun all those ages ago: Her father’s now crumbling estate or, rather, her father’s once proud castle. Despite the fact that her father had only been “just a noble” in appearance, in truth he had been a king which meant that she was a princess albeit a supposed “bastard-born” of which she was not at all. She was not bastard-born, she _**WAS**_ the heiress to two kingdoms but had only discovered the truth much later on in her original life when she had been preparing to face the first Lord of Cinder. Her mother, the Princess of Carim had actually _**been**_ married to her father, the second-born Prince of Astora. Her elder brother had actually been the bastard-born but to protect the young woman now looking towards the dark sun, her father had claimed her as the bastard-born and her brother as the true heir. But now, upon her arrival to the place that she had once called home (and would do so again despite it crumbling appearance), she still believed it to be a magnificent towering bastion. It was also seated perfectly between both the kingdoms of Astora and Carim though what was now her “kingdom” had no name and if it had one at one time it was long forgotten as nothing existed here outside of Hollows, wild animals that had gone mad with no true human interaction, and, of course, the creatures that were her heritage: Long forgotten drakes. Many had died long ago but a few were still kicking and they were guarding the entrance to the castle with a viciousness she was greatly familiar with. The drakes of this land though, of _**HER**_ kingdom, had all been hatched from eggs gifted to her family by ancient drake riders, the very _**FIRST**_ drake riders, not the one from the kingdom of Lothric though a part of the young woman knew that her kingdom had once been great allies with that kingdom (and still were thanks to her having sought out the current princes and having struck a bargain with them though it was not needed as they still kept to their ancient pact with her family). Hearing a roar echo, the young woman turned away from the sun to watch as a golden colored drake landed nearby before he (she was surprised she remembered that it was a male) made his way towards her. Watching as he stopped before her, the young woman reached out her right hand and waited for the drake to respond. Feeling him touch his muzzle to her hand, the woman smiled before speaking, “I’m home.” She told him softly as he “purred” at her touch. “And this time I am never leaving you again.” She promised the drake who pulled away to walk behind her father’s -HER- throne and he laid down in a crescent around it as she approached it. Turning, the woman sat down in the seat and something about sitting down in it just felt _right_, as if this was where she was meant to be all along. Feeling the drake nuzzle her hand, the woman turned her gaze towards the golden creature and began to pet along his neck. Hearing the great doors to the room open, the woman turned her blue-eyed gaze towards them to see Hollows shuffling in.

Watching them, she heard her drake stand and as the last of the hollows finished entering, the doors shut and the woman scanned every one of the hollows as they dropped to their knees and began to worship her as if she were a goddess. Suddenly a man in armor began to approach her and she stood as he finished his approach and knelt before her, “Queen Thalia, I am Commander Brynstan,” He introduced himself to her as several other warriors garbed in armor appeared, “I lead the Knights loyal to you and your house. I have come with my knights to request service to your majesty.”

“I remember you and your knights, Commander. You need not request to serve me as I will gladly accept you and your men back to my service. You have served my family well in the past and I am sure you will do so again until the end of time itself.” The woman, revealed to be named Thalia, spoke up.

“We will, my Queen,” Brynstan told her as she smile.

“Rise Commander, my first order to you and your men is this,” She started as he stood and looked up her. “Have your men take up positions around the castle and grounds, fly the banners once more and let no armed man or woman through to this place unless I say otherwise. Dismissed.”

“As you command, and I will personally see to it that no armed man or woman gets past the room beyond this one.” Brynstan bowed his head as he turned and began leaving the area with the hollows in tow. The golden drake lay back down as Thalia sat back down on her throne. Oh she was sure that someone would come for her, she could hear the bell ringing again even from here, which in turn signaled that she had not been the _ONLY_ Lord of Cinder to refuse her “throne” located at Firelink Shrine. Closing her eyes as her golden drake looked to her, Thalia spoke to really no one.

“Will you come back for me, my incandescent sun? Will you hunt me down as I once hunted Gwyn?”

***

Another arrow was deflected off his large round shield before he launched a Lightning Spear towards the relentless archer. Watching as the archer screamed before falling to their death, he almost felt bad for the being. But he _could not_ pause in his quest, not when _**HIS**_ huntress, _his beloved_, was so close. Pausing to look up at the castle before him, he felt almost completely out of place here. This was a kingdom once meant to tie two different kingdoms together but the entire ruling family (along with their people) had fallen, or well _**MOST**_ of the ruling family had fallen. There was one who had fallen through the fact that she had linked the flame but had returned thanks to the tolling bell calling to the Lords of Cinder, those heroes of bygone ages who had successfully linked the flame, and while one had returned to his throne, the others had abandoned their thrones, including his beloved. Looking at the castle something told him that he would soon be seeing his beloved once more and he frowned as a thought made its way to the forefront of his mind. _How much had she changed since rising as a Lord of Cinder?_ He knew the only way he would ever find out was to make it to the throne room where she very well was likely to be. Continuing on, he slaughtered hollows, knights and creatures alike before finally managing to make it to the large room before the throne room. But before he could head towards the door leading to the room where he just knew his beloved to be, several long slow claps greeted him as he turned to see that from the fog door leading to the throne room was a man he had never before seen. “I must congratulate you, you cut through my men as if they were nothing more then butter. You must be truly physically strong and smart to do so with such ease. Ah yes! Forgive my manners! I am Brynstan, Commander of the forces you just slaughtered with ease. Tell me, before we begin to fight: what is your name and purpose here?”

“I am Solaire of Astora. I have come to return Thalia to her throne in Firelink shrine.”

“Ah so you have come to do as many others before you have come to try to do. ‘Tis a shame really. So many before you have tried and so many have failed. What makes you believe you will succeed where they have failed?”

“Nothing. It is my duty to return her to her awaiting throne. Whether or not she comes with me willingly or by force,” That last few words stung his heart as he really didn’t want to have to force her to do anything, but she needed to return to Firelink Shrine and if she refused then he knew he would have no choice. “Is up to her.”

“Very well. I can sense that you are an honorable man, Solaire of Astora. But...” Brynstan drew his own Astora Straight Sword (which surprised Solaire) and his Dragon Crest Shield, signaling to Solaire that Brynstan was possibly from Astora. “I am afraid that I cannot, per my duty, allow you to go near my Queen with the intention of returning her to that excuse of a throne.” Brynstan looked from his weapon to Solaire who prepared himself for a long drawn out fight. “In order to reach my Queen, you must first face me. Defeat me and you will be truly worthy of seeing her, though whether or not you have to battle her,” Brynstan smirked, “is dependent on the mood she is in once you enter the throne room.” With those being his last words, Brynstan and Solaire began their long drawn out fight. Both men were strong and well fit due to their training and the fact that both were a form of undead had the added bonus for the simple fact that neither needed to rest during combat. Over and over and over their blades clashed as the battled it out. Both fighting for their own causes: One to see Thalia once more, the other to protect Thalia from everyone who would harm her. Eventually, after several powerful blows and several casts of both Lightning Spears, Brynstan found himself at the mercy of Solaire who executed him but it was his last words that would haunt Solaire for the rest of his days. _“My Queen...forgive…me… I have… failed you...”_

As Solaire went to sit at a bonfire near the fog door to rest and heal his wounds, Thalia stood from the throne she sat upon, shook her head, before walking out towards the large area where her drake sat. It was an enormous circular area, one large enough to likely fit a small horde of adult drakes and maybe one or two Archdragons if any had been alive. Of course due to the shear size of this outdoor area, it took Thalia a bit to actually reach her drake, but eventually she did and when she did, the drake lowered his head to very gently nudge her hand for her to pet him, which she gave to him while her gaze absently turned towards the black colored sun with its odd red ring. Closing her eyes as the sound of his footfall echoed off the stone beneath their feet, Thalia listened as her drake growled at the man approaching before turning and leaving the two to land on a nearby large perch upon a broken tower to overlook what would happen. Before Solaire had the chance to speak, Thalia spoke first. “Do you remember how we met?” She inquired with her head lowering as Solaire stopped still some distance away from her.

“How could I forget?” He returned softly. “That was the day my life changed completely and I hadn’t even been aware of it. Why?”

“Did I ever tell you what I thought of you when I first saw you standing there on that stone balcony staring up at the sun?”

“No, but if I had to guess, I would venture to say you thought me a madman,” That got a soft laugh from Thalia.

“Close, but in some sense of it, yes that is roughly what I thought of you. But as we adventured together I also wondered at how, despite the despair and anguish all around us at the time, you managed to stay so damn cheerful. Even when things took a turn for the worst for me, you where always somehow so confident and sure of things.”

Solaire smiled then, “I was confident and sure because something told me that you were worth having confidence in...” He trailed off for a moment before speaking again. “Thalia?”

“Yes?”

“I never got to tell you this, mainly because you left before I could, but...” He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to tell her what he had too, what he _**NEEDED**_ to, but he was. “I love you.”

Thalia swore her heart stopped and her drake looked towards her with a bit of worry. Gathering herself, Thalia smiled softly then, “and I love you.”

While hearing her say that filled his heart with joy, it also filled him with dread. “You know why I’m here, don’t you?” He inquired as she slightly nodded.

“I always knew. The moment I turned my back on that throne in Firelink Shrine, I knew you would come. But I know that you know that I will not willingly return.”

“I know, and as much as I wish I didn’t have to, I need to return you to that throne. Even if it breaks my heart,” He nodded as he felt his heart sink further and further. He knew her well enough to know that Thalia would never abandon something she believed in and while that gave him pause in thinking that linking the flame would be good, he still had no choice but to forcefully return her to that throne that was waiting for her. Looking towards Thalia, he watched as she turned to face him and his chest squeezed.

Thalia began to walk towards him, she had been holding herself back from racing over to him and taking him into her embrace but now, as she approached him, she watched as he reached up and removed his helm to reveal his golden hair and handsome face. Thalia knew him well enough to know that it was taking every ounce of his own willpower to not just rush over to her and lift her into his arms and kiss her once more. It was, truthfully, difficult on both of them but they didn’t want to kiss at this moment for if they did, it would truly be a bittersweet kiss. It would be so bittersweet because it would be their last kiss, they would ever share and they knew it. When she reached him, Thalia looked up into those blue eyes she had come to love and saw his regret and sorrow lingering there. Reaching her hand up, she placed it upon his cheek and watched as he leaned into it with his eyes closing as his own hand reached up to cover her smaller one. He was going to hate himself for what he would do next but there was no other choice and so as he opened his eyes, he saw that she was already crying and it almost broke him. “Oh my beautiful huntress… Forgive me for what I am to do now...” He said softly as their hands dropped before he placed one under her chin.

“I wouldn’t have this any other way, my incandescent sun,” She told him as he struggled with himself.

Leaning forward, Solaire felt grief slowly beginning to swallow his very soul whole, and soon his lips met hers in that bittersweet yet gentle kiss while he pulled her close to him in a half-hug. Even though their eyes were closed during the kiss, Thalia’s eyes opened when she felt the blade of a dagger pierce through her chest and as he pulled his head away to end their bitter kiss, he watched as she met his gaze for the last time before the light faded from her eyes, but this time it faded forever. Lowering her to the ground carefully as he knelt down with her, his own tears began to fall as the grief and anguish he had been holding back upon seeing her finally overwhelmed him. This wasn’t just a few shed tears, this was full on, hard to breath because his body couldn’t catch his breath, down right _**SOBBING**_. Closing her now unseeing eyes, Solaire pulled her close to rest his cheek on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her corpse as he fell fully onto his knees. “Thalia, my huntress… my beautiful huntress… forgive me… There was no other choice…” he begged of her but there was no response from her, never again would she respond. Looking up towards the drake who had finally come over to them, Solaire figured that if the dragon like creature wanted to burn him then and there, then he would not stop the beast. In fact, there was a large part of Solaire that **WANTED** the drake to roast him at that moment but the drake ignored him in favor of nudging Thalia’s arm but when she remained unmoving, Solaire watched the drake look towards him but instead of turning his fiery fury upon the man, the drake nudged Thalia’s arm once more before rearing back to his full height and crying out an almost ear-splitting sound that was like a cross between an actual cry and a roar. But as Solaire watched the drake returned his gaze to him, growled and soon turned to leave as the other drakes that were still alive took to the sky. Watching the golden colored drake, Solaire watched him take flight and wondered where the drakes would go now that no one other than the hollows, unkindled and those at Firelink Shrine were left in this world that was old and grey. Looking back to Thalia as the last living drakes vanished, Solaire replaced his helm, lifted her into his arms as if she was his deceased bride, and carried her towards Firelink Shrine with a heart that had dropped far below his feet, it was likely very safe to say that it had dropped even further then the darkest point of the abyss and with each step he took it dropped even further then that.

_After Solaire had returned Thalia to her throne at the Shrine like he had with the others, he was soon sent to the area where the First Flame was and battled the being that awaited him there. Approaching the flame, instead of linking it, Solaire summoned the Firekeeper (whom he had previously given a pair of strange eyes too) and watched as she took up the flame from its resting spot. She spoke to him, promising that the cycle of Lords and heroes igniting and relighting a flame would one day return, but that for now, the world could rest for a time. As everything began to grow dark around him, Solaire did not fear for as the Dark came with the sun’s permanent disappearance, he could sense the arms of someone he loved wrapping around him and felt tears escape him as her voice came to him, “Thank you...Now… Wake up...” And awaken he did._

***

Looking around, Solaire felt someone cuddled close to him and smiled as he looked to see that his beloved Thalia was the one beside him. Watching her as she slept peacefully, he reached out and gently wrapped his arm around her waist with that smile still upon his face. “Another bad dream?” Thalia asked sleepily as Solaire turned to her.

“Did I wake you?” He asked worriedly as she smiled softly with a slight chuckle.

“I was already waking.” Somehow, Thalia managed to turn and face him while never needing to rise from laying and raised her hand to touch his cheek, “Want to talk about it?” She asked him softly as he sighed. Unsure of where to begin, he started with what the dream had started off with and Thalia listened attentively, like she always did. It was one of the many things about her that had made him fall so maddeningly in love with her as, when it came to him (especially when it came to him), she was always willing to listen to whatever he had to say (There was one time where she hadn’t but she had been near completely lost with grief and rage so it had been expected). Finishing with what his nightmare had been about, he watched as Thalia thought it all over before speaking as she sat up to kiss him gently upon his lips. “And I would expect nothing less from you, you know that.”

“But to...” He didn’t want to say the words but Thalia rested her forehead against his and he closed his eyes as she closed hers.

“Solaire, if I ever _**THOUGHT**_ of doing something like that, I would fully expect you to do _**WHATEVER**_ you could to save the world from crumbing completely into ash, and, if the world were to reset like you stated it would in your nightmare, then I am certain we would meet again. We might not recognize each other right away, but the soul will always remember the other half that makes it whole.” Thalia opened her eyes and met his blue colored eyes. “_**YOU**_ are the one person in this whole place known as Lordran who is the one keeping me whole. _**YOU**_ are my incandescent sun and you always will be no matter what you would have to do, whether it be sometime soon or even in the far flung and unknown future. I love you.”

Solaire smiled then as her words sank deep, “And you are my huntress, from now until the end of all things.” With that they kissed once more, a gentle kiss that spoke of the love they bore for the other, before pulling away once more.

“Now, my Sunlight Warrior,” She smiled as he returned it, “We have this last adventure of ours to go on while here in Lordran.”

“And we shall take it and end it together, as we were always meant to,” Solaire nodded as he felt Thalia rest a hand on his cheek once more.

“And if we should be separated by the ages again, promise me you will find me.”

“Always. For I belong at your side.”

And find her whenever they were separated by time he would. No matter what wars, what creatures, people, or even gods that dared to throw themselves in their path, even if time itself separated them by _**AGES**_, Solaire would always find Thalia for truly she was _**HIS**_ huntress and he was _**HER**_ sun _and the love they shared burned brighter, purer and longer then any flame before or even after them could._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Diana_Hatter! (please don't kill me for the bit with Solaire having to kill Thalia in the nightmare he was having!)


End file.
